<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake and a Mouse by chatsbuginette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697111">Snake and a Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette'>chatsbuginette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snake and mouse are not a good match [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mari is a mouse Adrien is a snake, they are supossed to be enemies but nope, they know their identities from the start, this will probably be a series but idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette curses whatever god there is for giving her this fate, because she wasn’t meant to fall for a snake.</p><p>There is a secret world under Paris filled with all kinds of people, but it’s divided between Snakes and Mice. Marinette is a mouse that has the luck of getting a miraculous but her partner and classmate Chat Noir happens to be a snake and Marinette is not supposed to fall in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snake and mouse are not a good match [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake and a Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I bought a laptop so I can write whenever I want now and I'm fully using that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you weren’t part of this you wouldn’t know it but humans are divided into two types, normal everyday people you see on the street or in the bakery while you hope that no one buys that last cupcake. Then the guy in front of you buys that last cupcake and you are sad for a moment before you pick a different pastry and never think about it again, it never even occurs to you that he might not be the same as you. </p><p>Those who have entered the underworld would know better, in the underworld, your true face comes to light, the fang’s, tail, or bunny ears no one can see on the surface are out in the open down there. Paris, the underworld of Paris is divided into two between snakes and mouses, of course, there are some other species a stray cat or a fox maybe sometimes a human. </p><p>Marinette is a mouse, so she knows about the underworld and magical shenanigans that go on down there but still, she is surprised to see a miraculous in her room. As soon as the box catches her attention she knows what it is, a miraculous, they are a secret, a well-guarded secret, and the only reason Marinette knows about them is that her parents guard one of the entrances to the underworld. </p><p>When she opens the box and Tikki flys out Marinette starts internally panicking, but stay calm on the outside. She knows that there is only one miraculous equal to the Ladybug, she knows how much power is in front of her and how much responsibility is there in holding the ladybug miraculous. </p><p>Even as she is panicking she puts on the earrings and listens to the instructions Tikki gives her even if she already knows them pretty well from all the books she read in the underworld. </p><p>Then the monster catches her attention and she clumsily flys out of the window and lands on Chat Noir’s head, that’s when she gets scared. She knows the threat must be really dangerous to activate both the cat and the ladybug. </p><p>The fight happens, it’s not a great grandiose fight where Chat Noir and her rain victorious without breaking a sweat, no far from it but still, they win and in the moment of happiness she forgets to catch the akuma. </p><p>Before she can stop him, Chat Noir tells her his name. Adrien Agreste, Marinette is stunned for a moment but when she sees his excited smile and happy eyes she doesn’t feel like this boy could hurt a fly so she tells him her name but not before they make a promise to keep it a secret from everyone else. </p><p>Akuma, it turns out wasn’t defeated and Marinette feels like a complete failure, she won't give up but then she thinks of her eager partner and decides not to do that. Her decision to not give up holds water for about twelve hours because that’s when she fets to school and sees no one else but the famous model Adrien Agreste and her supposed partner sticking gum to her seat with Chloe’s approval and she feels like such a fool. </p><p>The boy she decided to trust is a jerk, she is a failure of a hero. </p><p>“No, no it’s not - I was trying to remove it” Marinette almost trust’s him but then she takes a step closer and gets a feeling of his aura. It’s being repressed, probably by his miraculous and that’s why she doesn’t notice it earlier but he is a snake, and any trust she had in him disappears.</p><p>“back of Dupain Cheng, you deserve it” Chloe almost snarls at her, and Adrien’s eyes widen in recognition at her name another girl says “leave it Marinette, it’s not worth it” Marinette, that’s Ladybugs name. Marinette takes a step forward and her eyes look directly at his the same moment he realizes that she is in fact a mouse.  </p><p>“a mouse” Adrien exclaims and realizes too late that it was out loud, the girl in the back with a strong bunny aura says “rude” loudly and Adrien blushes but Marinette just walks past him after a moment and pretends he doesn’t exist for all 20 minutes of the school day before Stoneheart appears again and they have to go. </p><p>Marinette takes some time to get there but when she does she is a mess, she is trying so hard to not let it show but she is nervous. Police don’t help with their attitude towards them and Adrien doesn’t know what else to do than try and comfort her. </p><p>Marinette is taken aback by Adrien’s kind words, Adrien is supposed to be her enemy, a brute, a snake but he is also supposed to be her partner. What was the guardian of the miraculous thinking when he chose the two as a pair?</p><p>More kind words Adrien says the more she starts to see him as a friend and partner until finally fueled by his kindness she saves Chloe and then promises to keep Paris safe together with her partner. Coincidentally, the moment Marinette starts to see him as a friend Adrien starts seeing her as something more. </p><p>The day after the fight Adrien comes to school and Marinette will never admit it but she is happy to see him. School finishes and Marinette heads home but the rain stops her, she stands under the roof that the school building offers while she considers her options. Adrien appears only moment’s later and offers her an umbrella with a heartfelt explanation and heart eyes, the umbrella closes on her and the laugh together declaring each other a friend. </p><p>When she comes home, Marinette curses whatever god there is for giving her this fate, because she wasn’t meant to fall for a snake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thank you for reading I'm also @chatsbuginette on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>